The Man in Red
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Princess Karina had an ability to bring the dead back to life. What happens when she brings Seymour back and three warriors to defeat him. But then Karina starts to fall in love with a certain red guardian. WARNING young AuronxKarina. R&R not as bad as it


The Man in Red

Karina had always been alone since she was fifteen years old when her people died because of her mistake. She bought Seymour Guado back. You see, Karina had an ability to bring people back from the dead; Karina controlled time so if she took the present into the past and them brought someone back from the past when they were alive into the future then whoever that person was they'd be alive again. But it's a shame that she couldn't control her powers in her sleep.

Karina had managed to lock Seymour away in the giant airships dungeon downstairs but he had soon escaped and fled down to her world Ivalice (I don't own the game of any final fantasy's except x and x-2 nine and eight are the only ones I've ever played!)

She'd been searching all through books to find warriors of the universe who could stand up to him. In the end she found three very powerful warriors. Ah, but there was one problem. They were deceased. Karina sighed she didn't like bringing people back but if it meant all her peoples lives then she would happily bring them back. With a wave of her hand and a few minutes that went by the three were back. But they were rather confused.

"High Summoner Braska, Sir Jecht, and Sir Auron. I have brought you back to ask for your help." She told them her crystal blue eyes closing in respect. "Please help us."

Braska walked over to her and looked at her. "We'll happily help but what with? And how did we get back here?" He asked her.

Karina smiled and nodded. "Please sit down and I will explain." The three sat down on a long white sofa and listened intently to what she had to say. "I am princess Karina of Ivalice. You are on an airship that flies over that world where my people used to live before I did something terrible. I can control the time you see? So if I bring the past into the present then I can bring the dead back." She sighed. "I brought back an enemy from your world, Spira. His name was Seymour Guado." Auron snorted. "I can't control my powers in my sleep so I accidentally brought him back. And he killed all my people who were on this airship. I managed to lock him away but…"

"Let me guess, he escaped?" Auron said still not realising that he could see through both of his eyes.

Karina nodded. "Yes. And now that he is in Ivalice disaster will soon kill us all." She said putting a stray black hair behind her ear.

"So you want us to kill him?" Jecht asked her.

"No. If we kill him then how can I give him a second chance to turn him right?"

Auron looked a bit confused. "Give him another chance? After what he has done to our worlds?"

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me explain. Since I could make you into your younger form then I can change him back into a four year old before his life started to go downhill. And I can let him start anew and give him the love that he was never aloud to have." She explained.

"I don't get it." Jecht said. "If your princess of Ivalice then why are you hiding up here?"

"The throne was stolen from my family before I was born. If we had of stayed down there then we would have been killed by him. So would some of the kind city people who had helped us. So we came into the airship and travelled all the way up here above the clouds and mountains. I have never been down to Ivalice this is where I was born but I've always dreamed of going down there."

The three men nodded. "So this means we're not unsent your highness?" Auron asked her bowing his head.

"That's right. But please, call me Karina." She said. "If you're all hungry then tell me. The kitchen is just down on floor seven."

"I'm starving! What're we having?" Jecht asked her rubbing his stomach as it rumbled." Karina smiled it had been so long since she had met someone like herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kay I promise that the next chapter will be longer this was just an explanation! REVIEW!


End file.
